


live without purpose

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 对蜘蛛侠：返校季的展开，存档





	live without purpose

1.

彼得把短信发出去时吹了声口哨。他心情不错——换一句，他心情很好，虽然这是托尼·斯塔克说他会来电后的第六十七天，年轻人也没收到一次回应。

“哈皮是你的联络人，不要惹他生气，也不要累坏了他，”斯塔克说，“……如果他生气了你也千万记得不要惹另一个人生气。”

他觉得哈皮和内德很像，大概是两人的体型相差不大，但前者看上去要更靠谱一点。其他学生们像回游的鲑鱼一般在校门口聚集着，下一班电车也快到了，彼得从楼梯上蹦下去，他已经猜想出下午两点四十五下课后该发什么信息。

 

【——今天我制服了抢自行车的贼，一位多米尼克女士在我为她指路后坚持要送一根墨西哥油条，还有另一个偷车贼，那是他的车吗？

——我准备好接受下一个任务了，有空给我回电。顺便说我是彼得。

——帕克，彼得·帕克。

——你好，帕克先生。今天就由我来接替霍根先生和你联络。

——？？？

——抱歉？？？

——嗨你好？？我没想到真的会有回应？？？

——因为先生也没料到霍根先生能坚持这么久。很期待和你的下一次对话。

——你是斯塔克先生说的另一个联络人吗？你好？

——喂？】

 

2.

 

长翅膀的大家伙（彼得坚持这样称呼它）把他从一千英尺高丢下去时他真以为自己死定了。蜘蛛侠可以在钢铁丛林间跳跃，但在空中彼得也只能像个真正的蜘蛛一样手足无措，等着重力托着他摔下去。

他不知道斯塔克先生设计的战衣竟然还有降落伞，这个理应救他命的东西差点把未来复仇者、皇后区的蜘蛛侠、纽约人民的好邻居给闷死在水里。然后他听到子弹冲破湖面的闷响，一道特殊的幽蓝光芒击碎了降落伞，下一秒他就被钢铁侠战甲给提拉出来。疾风迅速带走了水分和体温，彼得牙齿打着颤，心里倒是想着完蛋了斯塔克先生不会原谅他的。

 

“晚上好。”一个沉稳的英国男声给蜘蛛侠道了晚安。

“如果不是这里有信号你已经死了，”然后是斯塔克的声音，“你知不知道自己在干什么？”

“我差点就抓住他们了，那个男人是不明能量的来源！”彼得为自己辩解道，“——不对，你给我安了追踪器？”

“我给你装了很多东西，包括这个取暖器，不用谢。”男人听起来不太高兴。

伴随着一阵噗嗤声年轻英雄感叹道：“噢谢谢，这样暖和多了。”

他们沉默了一阵，战甲就极具威慑力的悬在彼得面前几米。这个儿童攀爬架把气氛趁得更加尴尬，这叫什么来着——逃课被抓包的青少年和他愤怒的监护人。他咳了一声想说话，但觉得有水不合时宜的呛在嗓子眼里。

“所以你在干什么？”

“我猜……打击犯罪？”彼得赶紧开口道，“我差点就抓住那几个人了，真的。你没必要亲自赶过来救我。”

“然后看你被淹死在水里？算了吧，”斯塔克回答他说，“以及我人并不在这里，不要那么感动，彼得。”

他说话时战甲还十分配合的掀开头罩，除了一片无机质的蓝果然空无一人。

和斯塔克聊天真的很难。彼得想。气氛又被钢铁侠本人杀死了。他幼稚的把重心放到左边再移回去，看起来傻气透顶，但管他呢，他刚从一千英尺的高空坠落中活过来，犯一犯傻也是可以接受的。

“答应我你不会再掺合这件事，我们有专人处理，”斯塔克丢下这句话，“听明白了吗？”

“专人处理？是复仇者联盟吗？”

“不？不，这对他们来讲太鸡毛蒜皮了！下次出现这种事直接联系哈皮，明白？”

“嘿……等等？你是在开车？”

“你该想想考大学的事了，彼得，”远在地球另一端的男人说，“我可以搞定麻省理工……”

“与托尼·斯塔克的通讯连接已断开。”最先和他打招呼的男声打断他。

所以这场训话单方面开始又单方面结束，再没有嘈杂的声音从战甲里面传来。彼得看着机甲哐当一声把面罩合上，它也要走了，很快这里就只会留蜘蛛侠一个人反省过错。

“先生是在别扭的表达担心，帕克先生。”但战甲说。

“哇哇哇我就知道！！”彼得被这意料之外的声音吓得差点滑下去，“你好战甲先生？之前回我短信的也是你吗？我该怎么称呼你？斯塔克先生真的不是在生我气？”

战甲居然也沉默了一两秒才回答他：“……你可以放心，先生他不会和小孩子赌气的。顺便一说我叫贾维斯，是托尼·斯塔克的人工智能管家以及与你的兼职代理联络人，帕克先生。”

“超酷——”彼得显然把重点放错了，“所以以后就由你给我布置任务吗贾维斯先生？我会做好的，请相信我？”

“叫我贾维斯就好，”它说，“毕竟我只是一个非常聪明的系统。”

3.

“你背着我和小蜘蛛聊天。”

“彼得·帕克是位很聪明的年轻人，先生。意料之中的充满活力-——像您一样。”

“更正，我十五岁时才不会在整个纽约飞来飞去。MIT的课业忙着呢，我可是好学生。”

“是的先生，我还存有您在麻省理工的所有违规记录呢。”

“静音。”

 

“……行了你可以说话了，别那样看着我。星期五呢？星期五在哪？快叫她把这批测试数据改了，爹地觉得头痛。”

“星期五正在覆写帕克先生战衣里的程序，似乎出了点差错。有什么我可以效劳的吗先生？”

“关机，睡觉，然后给我一杯特浓咖啡记得加两份方糖和炼乳。”

“……请允许我拒绝，您分明需要的是热牛奶。”

“我**就知道！走开，贾维斯。”

 

“当我忙过头的时候看着他，好吗？还有记得不要再回复那些白痴透顶的短讯，你可以转述给我——但是，不要，回复！也别太干涉青春期小男孩的生活，至少我十五岁时才不想呢。”

“好的，先生。但帕克先生似乎很执着的想要参与进‘斯塔克项目’里来，您确定我们不做点什么？”

“……”

“……”

“关机，睡觉，贾维斯。刚才的命令再加一条——不要倒戈一手。”

 

4.

“很抱歉打扰你了，帕克先生。这里是贾维斯，我注意到你离开了纽约——”

“噢不，我只是……（该死的追踪器，他回头小声说了一句）我是说，这是学校的活动，对。”

“我注意到第二天将有学术十项全能比赛，你所在的中城科技中学也要参加。”

“对，对！就是这个（不这不一样！他朝内德小声喊了一声）放心吧贾维斯，我不会做任何蠢事的。”

“我明白了，帕克先生——那请允许我预祝你一路顺风。”

“天啊真是感谢。”

 

5.

 

“我只希望您知道我一直爱您。”

 

6.

 

“一直叫你‘战衣姐姐’似乎不太好，我也该给你取个名字……莉兹？不这不行，这感觉太奇怪了。”

彼得在蛛网间纠结的翻了个身。

“凯伦，凯伦行吗？（随你喜欢，彼得。战衣里的人工智能回应他道）不错，就叫你凯伦了，”他一直闲不下来，又做了几个卷腹，“嘿凯伦，我想问你个问题。”

“如果我能答得上来的话。”凯伦说。

“你是斯塔克先生设计的，肯定知道，”彼得现在拉着蛛网开始做引体向上，“那就是……为什么贾维斯不再回我消息了？他那天离开时说‘我会再和你联系’，然后就——”

他叹了口气，稳稳当当的落在两个集装箱顶上：“——然后就是现在这样了。”

凯伦回答他：“因为贾维斯也是斯塔克先生设计的，彼得。”

 

7.

 

托尼拿杯子的手在抖。他解释说自己年龄大了，贾维斯没拆穿他，即使他知道这是在压力和缺乏睡眠的双重影响之下的必然结果。钢铁侠最后放弃了折腾那只可怜的水杯，他瘫倒在沙发上，叫人工智能把全息抛接球游戏投射到天花板。

“帕克先生的做法有待商榷，”他把杯子拿走了，过了会从流理台上端了份生菜沙拉过来，“您还在生气吗？”

“我，不，是，生，气，”托尼说，“我知道他会这样做——换做是我也会，但是！”

“但是，先生？”

“哎，你知道吗贾维斯，彼得他——彼得太冲动了，”他摆了摆手，管家想让他坐直些，“如果我今天没有想起给他打电话？如果我没有在纽约？如果你和星期五恰好没有拦截到他的辅助AI的异常报警？还有更多如果，而如果彼得·帕克出了什么事……”

“您不会原谅自己，”人工智能说，“您会觉得这是您的错。”

托尼拽着他的手臂坐了起来。“他是个好孩子，”他抬头看着在天花板上蹦来蹦去的全息弹球，吸了吸鼻子，“希望这能让他冷静一点，纽约人民的好邻居蜘蛛侠……哈！要合适多了。”

“凯伦记录了部分帕克先生在使用战衣时的数据，您想看看吗。”

“凯伦？”

“他给辅助AI起了名字，”贾维斯回答说，“很有创意不是吗，先生？”

托尼没给他回应。男人沉默了一会最后拿叉子为自己叉了一卷生菜，嘎吱嘎吱的嚼了起来。管家十分意外托尼愿意吃掉这份沙拉，现在全息弹球落到他们两面前了，他在后台把它推远了几寸，室内所有的摄像头都看向这个虚假的小东西。

“天啊，”他突然开口了，还没来得及把食物咽下去，“——要是霍华德这样监视我的一举一动我会疯掉的。”

“我可以为您分类帕克先生的战斗数据，如果您想看的话。”

“不？当然不！”

 

他在另一条线程里播放早些时候的影像。这一切本不该发生，都是因为你不听！两个都处在气头上的超级英雄彼此互戳痛处，即使接下来他们很快又和解了。贾维斯把画面停在这。如果你真的在乎你就该亲自过来！再过两秒西装革履的托尼就会从战甲里走出来，朝彼得·帕克训斥道你以为是谁把联邦调查局叫来的？你知不知道我是唯一一个相信你能力的人？当我招募一个十四岁男孩时他们都觉得我疯了？

如果今天有人死了结局就不一样，这会是你的责任，而你死了那就是我的责任。

 

我想让你变得更好。托尼对年轻英雄说。

 

他还是没干掉整份沙拉，不过贾维斯已经很感动了。托尼先前要求的抛接球游戏已经被抛在脑后，他说他需要喝点酒来才能平息一下对帕克的怒气，人工智能笑着起身，只为他兑了一杯鲜橙汁。

“噢拜托，”托尼皱了皱眉，“我又不是十五岁。”

“您也不是二十五岁。”贾维斯说。

 

8.

 

他们将要把所有东西都搬到城北的新基地去，托尼却恰好被一通电话给带到了欧洲。哈皮被要求负责这件事——他很优秀，但有时候依然不够细致。贾维斯在星期五那里要走了一大半权限，他跟在哈皮后面一起处理他们的搬家事项，另一边依然陪着托尼。

复仇者大厦的出售是必然的。在此之前它是斯塔克大厦，更早以前甚至连高楼都算不上。从这里衍生出的数据多到贾维斯需要三分类，有关托尼的飞行和溃败，他的拯救与徒劳，以及复仇者们。

人工智能拦截到一串陌生的号码，接听者为哈皮•霍根。

 

9.

 

在索科维亚之后贾维斯就再没有多余的战甲可以操控了，最后他选择了一架概念机从新基地起飞。星期五对他的做法表示了质疑，不过被更年长的人工智能噎了回去。

 

“斯塔克先生？？”然后蜘蛛侠大喊道。

“钢铁侠？”带有巨大机械翅膀的男人也跟着喊了一声。

彼得明显处于劣势——即使有斯塔克专程设计的战衣蜘蛛侠也不会飞，更何况现在他只穿着那件搓劣的戏服。这场高空的战斗已经让年轻英雄伤痕累累，人工智能根据他身上的擦伤和创口已经演算出彼得•帕克刚才经历了什么。

先生总是对的，他能够成为更好的人。

“不，别告诉他！”彼得的声音被风刮碎了，他看出来操纵着战甲的并不是那位要求严格的超级英雄，“……这是我应该做的事！”

 

闯入战局的机甲绕着他们飞了几圈。正在对峙的两人都把注意力放在它身上，它接下来的任何一个动作都可能扭转局面，它——

它击中了秃鹫的左翼。战甲的目的很明确了，它显然不允许斯塔克工业的利益受损。这就是无稽之谈，更何况它还有另一个任务在身，优先级甚至调动到了前三。

 

“操，操他妈该死的！”秃鹫喊道。

 

10.

 

彼得还在想如果托尼•斯塔克真的在厕所里面他该用什么话做开场白。

城北的复仇者基地非常好，很好，比他想象中还要厉害上一百倍。哈皮也面带骄傲神色看着看窗外的彼得，AI接控了车辆的操作权，他也乐得给即将加入复仇者的年轻人介绍一下这些建筑分别都是什么。

 

昆式战机起飞时的巨响划破天空，彼得仰着头看它，下一秒那道铁灰色流线就消失在他视线里。

“这光景可不是天天都能看见的。”哈皮说。

“霍根先生说的没错，帕克先生，”另一个人说，“但以后你就会习惯的。”

托尼•斯塔克跟在他后面晃悠了出来。

彼得听到声音的一瞬间就猛的回头，差点扭着脖子：“超酷——天啊你就是贾维斯先生吗！”

“嘿抱歉，难道你不该先给我打招呼？”托尼咳了一声，“到后面去，J，我要和他单独谈谈。”

“我也是？”

“没错哈皮，给我们留一些私人空间。”

彼得目不转睛的盯着托尼身旁那位高瘦的金发男人。他在托尼要求的时候便停下脚步，礼貌的低头示意后就和哈皮站到一起。他们保持着五米左右的距离，彼得隐隐约约听见哈皮说了一句“你知道吗我真的吓得不轻”。

“恭喜你，”托尼笑着锤了一把彼得的肩，“——我说过你可以做到。”

 

现在的托尼•斯塔克看起来就像个年轻人。彼得受宠若惊，也对着他笑了起来。是的斯塔克先生，我也这样认为，我们是要去哪里吗，我觉得我做得挺好，谢谢，不也不能那样说我的天啊这是给我的吗——

“他的房间在哪？”托尼回头问道，哈皮接话说是在幻视旁边那间。

“对，幻视，幻视对门不太感冒。”他好像为了解释什么似的对彼得说。

贾维斯说他会再找幻视说明一下情况。他表现得就像这里所有人工智能的老大，即使从外形上看彼得根本分不清他和真正人类的区别，他太完美了。

“所以，你可以准备一下，”托尼指了指属于蜘蛛侠的最新升级的战衣，“在这堵墙后面有五十个记者等着最劲爆的消息，我会把你介绍给他们，作为复仇者联盟最新的一名成员。”

“好吗？”他又问了一遍，“嘿彼得，好吗？”

“我……”年轻人愣住了，这分明和他以前想的一模一样，“我觉得……”

 

小辣椒佩珀推开门看到的就是两个沉默的男人和一个人工智能。

“那个孩子呢？”她问道，“他怎么不在这里。”

“啊，”托尼说，“他刚才做了一个很高尚的决定，佩珀。”

女士立刻一针见血的指出：“你们搞砸了。”

贾维斯看着他们互相套着说辞，顺手把玻璃门掩上了。隔壁记者们已经开始想象待会钢铁侠会爆出什么劲爆消息，有人猜是蜘蛛侠，另一部分猜或许是美国队长和复仇者们重新发了通告，剩下的就只是在紧张的检查录音笔的电量。

 

“先生，”管家开口道，“外面还有记者呢。”

 

“噢谢谢你贾维斯，”佩珀继续说，“听见了吗托尼？所以你觉得我们该怎么解释蜘蛛侠拒绝了钢铁侠的邀请，加入复仇者联盟？”

男人朝他勾了勾手：“我当然有办法——贾维斯！”

被叫到名字的家伙愣了一秒，这很罕见，毕竟在以前他可是同时操控四十架战甲也不会出任何差错的人工智能啊。

托尼把他金发蓝眼的好管家拉过来，半是搞笑半是认真的替他整理了番衣领和领带：“你准备好了？这可要比上战场严肃……和我呆在一起，别神游了。”

“我觉得让帕克先生等太久不太礼貌。”人工智能温和的说。

“哈皮会送他回去的，对吗哈皮？”哈皮•霍根点了点头，朝他们竖起了拇指。“嘿，嘿！看着我，贾维斯。”托尼叫着。

他低下头让佩珀吻了吻他面颊两侧，女士说别让他们又搞砸了，他说好的，波兹小姐。

 

他对托尼说我一直都看着您呢。

 

-1.

 

彼得从梦里惊醒时才凌晨四点。他呼吸过度心跳加速，一边喘着气，摸索着在黑暗中摁亮了那盏床头灯。

“四点——”在看清手机时钟后男孩又揉着头发懊恼的倒回到床上，“我梦见什么了？”

他回忆不起来。

 

0.

 

“你瞧，我有凯伦协助我战斗，平时在战甲里帮你处理数据的家伙叫什么来着？”

“你的凯伦是我设计的，顺便说一句。”

“我知道——我知道！拜托，我们能说句话吗？”

“……你赢了。来吧，好姑娘星期五，和我们的蜘蛛侠打个招呼。”

“你好，帕克先生。”

 

“等等，我怎么记得那是位男士？”

 

“我可不记得。”

fin


End file.
